


Something New

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mentions of Varchie and Choni, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebound Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: Toni never really got Archie's appeal before or understood how he always got so many beautiful girls—he was too sweet for Toni’s taste, as she likes her boys bad and her girls bitchy—but she starts looking at him differently after Veronica’s confession. The new edge he’s gotten since his time in juvie doesn’t hurt either, and there's no denying she's into redheads.All of this is to say that, when newly single Toni is looking for some rebound sex, she finds herself going to Archie Andrews.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think anyone ships this but like the characters, I wanted to try something new with a really rare crackpairing and thought these two are both sweet characters and might have a fun time together. It was partly inspired by a prompt on the kink meme that just wanted this pairing, but the plot comes from a prompt on the ladies meme I host on my Livejournal.

 

Having grown up mostly around guys, Toni’s never really been one for Girl Talk. She’s had female friends before—she’s not one of those annoying _I’m Not Like Most Girls_ girls—but they were all Serpents too, and they talked more about switch blades and motorcycles than makeup and cute boys they liked.

So when Cheryl invites some of the inner circle Vixens over for another sleepover at Thistlehouse, Toni’s enthusiasm for the event isn’t exactly high. The first one had been cool, because Toni was just happy to get to spend the night with the girl she was crushing on, but now that she’s dating Cheryl, hanging out with her friends at a girly sleepover seems like a completely unnecessary evil.

But as it turns out, Girl Talk isn’t half bad once the girls involved get a couple glasses of Chardonnay in them and the topic of conversation turns from their favorite recent runway shows to sex.

“Nobody wants to hear about your sex life with that dollar store Holden Caulfield, sweet cousin,” Cheryl declares with a wrinkle of her nose as she settles back onto her large bed and cuddles into Toni’s side, carefully holding out her freshly refilled wine glass as to not spill any on her red silk sheets.

“That’s good, because I really wasn't planning to share,” Betty scoffs lightly and rolls her eyes, and Toni notes that she’s getting better at letting Cheryl’s innocent barbs roll off her back.

Veronica waves the blonde off from beside her and bumps their shoulders together teasingly. “Don’t let the ponytail and pastel aesthetic fool you, ladies,” she shares in a loud whisper, eye twinkling with mirth. “B and her beanie wearing beau are hardly as vanilla in the boudair as their mushy sentimentality might suggest.”

“ _V!_ ” Betty exclaims in admonishment, playfully slapping her best friend’s arm and trying to hide the beginnings of a blush with her almost empty wine glass.

“I believe it,” Toni laughs as she wraps her free arm around her giggling girlfriend, not buying the blonde’s attempts at innocent modesty at all. “I remember that striptease, Cooper.”

“ _What striptease_?” Cheryl immediately demands loudly and sits up just as suddenly—definitely spilling some of her wine. She sounds scandalized and her eyes dance with glee at the possibility of hearing exciting new gossip.

“Can we _please_ talk about someone else’s sex life now?” Betty pleads before anyone can fill Cheryl in, her face quickly turning the same shade of pink as her sweater.

Veronica rubs her back even though she started the whole thing and shoots Toni and Cheryl an amused grin. “Well, I’d love to share and turn the spotlight on myself, but all I’d end up doing is complaining, so perhaps we should cede the floor to the lovebirds cuddling amongst us.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes and shrinks back into her girlfriend’s side to pout. Toni doesn’t need to look at the redhead to know she has no intention of sharing anything, considering there isn't anything yet to share—Cheryl is still as much of a virgin as she was when they started dating and Toni respects that—so she steers the conversation away from them before Cheryl gets too uncomfortable.

“What’s there to complain about?” Toni asks Veronica as she subtly squeezes Cheryl's arm, wordlessly assuring her she's got it handled. “You and Archie finally run out of steam?"

The raven haired beauty sighs. "Not exactly. It’s more like we’ve hit a bit of an impasse.” Veronica looks unsure of herself for a moment, looking between the three other girls on the bed hesitantly before she finally gives in. “He really wants to try… something new, and I’m adamantly opposed, so everytime we do have sex now, it just feels off because we both know what he really wants to be doing.”

“Which is?” Toni presses, glancing at Betty and Cheryl, who both look equally interested in the answer, even if they won’t ask themselves. When she notices Veronica’s hesitance return, Toni stretches her leg out to nudge the other girl’s knee lightly with her foot. “Come on, we’re all friends here, just having some girl talk. We won’t judge.”

Veronica nods and takes a big gulp of wine before she answers. “He wants to try anal,” she shares bluntly, because there really isn’t many other ways to say it.

Betty and Cheryl both choke at her words and immediately blush, but Toni is completely unaffected. “You haven’t done that yet? I’m surprised, Lodge.”

“Excuse me?” Veronica gasps, but the laugh that follows it shows she’s not really offended by the assumption. “I’m a lady, Toni Topaz.”

“Ladies like taking it in the back too,” she replies casually and shrugs, sending the cousins into another coughing fit. “It hurts the first time, but you get used to it.”

Now it’s Cheryl’s turn to gasp. “Excuse _me_? And how exactly would you know that, Antoinette?”

Her tone and glare are sharp, but Toni can see the insecurity underneath them both clearly, so she gives her girlfriend a sheepish smile and thanks God when Betty awkwardly changes the subject to something a bit more PG.

 

\---

 

Toni never really got Archie's appeal before or understood how he always got so many beautiful girls—he was too sweet for Toni’s taste, as she likes her boys bad and her girls bitchy—but she starts looking at him differently after Veronica’s confession. The new edge he’s gotten since his time in juvie doesn’t hurt either, and there's no denying she's into redheads. Of course, she doesn’t do anything about it until after she and Cheryl break up; Archie and Veronica have long since ended by then too and she’s moved on to Reggie, so he's fair game and she's free to do whatever and whomever she pleases.

All of this is to say that, when newly single Toni is looking for some rebound sex, she finds herself going to Archie Andrews instead of Sweet Pea, like she has in the past.

To Archie’s credit, he takes some convincing, but once Toni pulls him close and offers him the chance to put his dick in wherever he wants, well, his loyal puppy dog nature can only resist so much.

“Veronica and Cheryl can never find out about this,” he mumbles against Toni’s plump pink lips as he palms her bare ass in his big, strong hands.

Toni mumbles her agreement back, her own hands cupping Archie’s chiseled and stubbled jaw as she grinds against his underwear-covered erection. It’s been so long since she’s been with a guy—it’s been all soft curves and smooth skin for so long—that she’s forgotten how much fun it can be to roll around in bed with a nice hard body.

And what a _nice,_ _hard_ body Archie has.

She might prefer the love of women, but sex with a boy who actually knows what he’s doing is something Toni sometimes forgets she enjoys as much as she does.

And with the way Archie’s fingers have brought her to a quick orgasm already, she knows this boy knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

Toni’s own fingers slip into Archie’s white briefs to wrap around his hard cock and she gasps into his mouth at the weight of it in her hand. “Fuck, you’re _huge_.”

Archie pulls back to grin boyishly at her before he rolls her onto her back and disappears down her body to give her a second orgasm with his equally talented mouth before he gets as naked as her and slides into her wet, slippery cunt.

Toni’s pussy flutters around Archie’s cock as he gets right to it, skipping the teasing and going right to long, well paced thrusts. She clings to his broad shoulders as he barrels down into her, her back arching off the bed and her hips bucking up to meet his pumping ones.

They have a natural chemistry together that Toni has never had with anyone else the first time, boy or girl—not even those she's good friends with first, like Sweet Pea—and it’s not long at all before Archie’s fucked a third orgasm out of Toni before he’s pulling out of her and flipping her over to get what he really wants.

Archie starts with his tongue, using his fingers to play with Toni’s clit while he laps and licks at her rim like the puppy he is, until she's a squirming mess, her thighs wet with dripping arousal, and she has to beg him to stop before she comes again.

“Have you done this before?” he wonders as he eagerly works her wide with two lube slicked fingers.

“A few times,” Toni whimpers, curling her arms around the pillow she’s tucked under her chin. “Nobody as big as you, though. Sweet Pea was the closest.”

“My dick’s bigger than Sweet Pea’s?” Archie asks excitedly, and she doesn’t even have to look back to know he’s sporting a blinding grin.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” she playfully warns him through a laugh, and she hates that she’s finding herself so charmed by him.

So much for being attracted to his supposed _harder edge_.

Maybe it makes sense, though; after Cheryl—who she loved and still loves deeply, but who was not easy—a fun fling with a simple boy like Archie, who doesn’t let the world harden or change him for long, is probably exactly what she needs to get her mind off her intoxicating and complicated ex-girlfriend.

By the time Archie's cock is pushing into her a couple minutes later, Toni’s still got a soft smile on her face—one that twists up into a grimace as she braces for the pain. She squeezes her eyes shut and grips the pillow to her chest tightly, choking out assurances and instructions to Archie until he’s balls deep and bottoming out inside of her.

He lays flush against her back for a good minute, pressing gentle and soothing kisses to her shoulder blade and then down her spine as he finally pulls away; once he starts pumping his hips, it doesn’t take too long before the pain morphs into pleasure.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Toni,” Archie moans as he picks up his pace, pulling Toni up by her hips so that she’s on her knees instead of her stomach—opening her wider for him. “Do you need me to do anything? Are you, does it feel good for you, too?”

Toni feels a rush of affection for Archie as she reaches back for one of his hands and pulls it underneath her and between her legs. “Rub my clit,” she whines.

“Right, sorry,” he grunts, leaning over her again so that he can reach around her bent body comfortably while still fucking her. “Better?”

She whimpers and nods, bucking back and meeting his thrusts again, pulling him in deeper.

They move together perfectly, that undeniably natural chemistry making the sex electric as they both near their climaxes. Toni already knows hers is going to be big, as the coil growing in her belly feels like it’s literally _pulsing_ as it waits to burst; she’s never gotten off to anal like this in her life.

Archie’s thrusts start to get sloppy as his breathing gets heavier, and then suddenly he stills, buries his cock in deep and starts unloading. A long sigh escapes from Toni’s lips as she feels Archie’s warm cum flood her insides, and it’s all she needs to trigger her own wet release.

Toni comes long and hard around Archie’s throbbing cock, his fingers still pressing hard against her clit even as her tiny body trembles from the force of her orgasm. Her thighs and Archie’s sheets are soaked with her cum—evidence of just how _good_ they are together—but she doesn’t mind laying in it when they both slump down against the mattress in exhaustion when they're done.

Archie’s breath is hot against Toni’s back and she can feel him going soft inside of her as he pulls his hand out from underneath her body to offer her his wet digits to suck clean. He takes awhile to fully come down before he finally, carefully, rolls off and out of Toni.

They lay in Archie’s tiny bed together, panting—him on his back and Toni still on her stomach—and somehow it’s not awkward at all.

“Veronica really missed out,” Toni laughs after a few quiet moments, the words coming out as more of a huff as she tries to catch her breath.

She watches Archie’s eyes lighten in this weird way as he turns to look at her with a sweet smile, like he really needed to hear that, for reasons that have nothing to do with what they just did.

"Cheryl too,” he offers back softly, assuming the same thing. And maybe he’s right, Toni’s not sure; things with Cheryl were rough at the end, but still feel unfinished now, so she doesn’t think it’s quite the same. The sex was definitely needed, though. “But you feel okay?”

Toni smiles lazily and nods against his pillow, reaching out to gently scratch her nails against the lines of his defined abs. “Better than I have in a while,” she admits, feeling that light Archie had in his eyes in her own now.

The redheaded boy matches her smile at that and lifts Toni’s hand up to press a raspberry to her palm before he rolls out of bed. “I’m gonna go hop in the shower, then we can hang out, okay?”

Toni nods and cranes her neck to watch Archie pad out of his room, giving her a great view of his cute naked ass as he leaves. By the time she hears the shower start down the hall, she’s getting up to go join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading and I hope nobody minded a bit more plot and fluff than usual.


End file.
